


Snowflakes are unique but they make a family

by Canadian_31



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Joyful, M/M, chalex holidays gift, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: Alex and Charlie enjoy a quiet moment with their kids before the craziness of the Holiday season.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Chalex Holiday Exchange 2020





	Snowflakes are unique but they make a family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Blackhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackhawk/gifts).



> This is my gift for the wonderful Lady_Blackhawk. You know how much I admire and love your work and I really hope my little small gift will make you smile and have a sweet moment.

Alex Standall was looking at the windows of his office, deep in thoughts. His essay for the museum long done. He turned to face his desk and saw the two pictures frames that were giving him the motivation to go to work every day. Sure, Alex loved his job as an historian and working for the museum in Evergreen was an accomplishment, he never imagined possible. From all the drama and horror that was Liberty High and the intense guilt that was associated with the memories of high school. Loosing Hannah, Justin and all the trauma associated with Bryce’s case, Alex had to admit that when he started Berkeley fifteen years ago, he didn’t really saw a future for himself. Even with the encouragement and the love he felt from his parents, his brother, his friends and mostly from his sweet golden-retriever boyfriend Charlie St. Georges.  
It took a session and a half for Alex to figure what he wanted to do for real and with a major in literature and in history, he was now working in the new museum they built in Evergreen. Charlie joined him at Berkeley deciding to leave football behind to become an elementary teacher. They had enjoyed college life, making commons friends and friends on their own, still trying to always make time for each other. They saw their friends change partners like they change boxers but never once did they felt the need to “experiment”. Their love and ability to always be what the other needed was more than enough. They often got asked why they didn’t want to try anything else but for Alex, Charlie was it. The other boy made him complete and understood him and he could tell him everything. What was the point to try something else when you already have your perfection? Alex was very lucky to have Charlie in his life. Sure, they faced the reality of their world being a homosexual couple. They had to face the truth of homophobia like that when they tried to rent their first appartement. They got rejected six times and Alex saw Charlie break down for the first time. He was almost giving up; Alex just took his hand and said, “We will find one, everything will be okay”. In that moment Charlie felt that he could believe the words, even if they were against the prejudice of the world. Charlie gave him so much courage during high school and college. Alex was now able to be the strong one. He still remembered the loving and truthful smile Charlie gave him. They visited a seventh apartment, that was a little more expensive than what they were visualising in their budget but the landlord a sweet and loving elderly woman who didn’t share the same prejudice made them welcome for the first time. She agreed to cut the price a little if they agreed to help her with some of her housework. They happily agreed. They moved in together, starting a new chapter in their own story. They lived almost five years in the apartment that they made a home. Mary, the sweet landlord who gave them their first chance was like a grand-mother for both of them, she was alone since her husband died almost twelve years prior and she didn’t really have other relatives, so the presence of Alex and Charlie was as a blessing to her as it was for the young couple. When Alex celebrated his twenty-sixth birthday, they decided to find a house; they were both stable and comfortable enough financially to make the move. When they told Mary their intention to not renew their rent, she gave them the most beautiful present, she sold them hers house at a very cheap price, it’s was a beautiful house. She was getting too old to take care of it alone and she didn’t want to sell it to stranger.  
The house became their home. He remembered the moments when a little girl in Charlie’s class asked if they were married like her two moms. They didn’t really talk of marriage before however, that night they did discuss while sharing a good meal. They actually ended up engaged as common decision they choose to get married no big gesture, just two young man loving the thoughts of calling the other Fiancé and later Husband instead of partners or boyfriends. Alex still remembered when he called his parents to tell them the news and when he said “Charlie is my fiancé now” the feeling and the memories still made him smile. They actually got into one of their first fights, Charlie, being the big gesture romantic, wanted a big weeding with all the extravagancies that go along with it. On the other side, Alex, especially with his anxiety couldn’t picture himself dealing with a big weeding ceremony. They did argue and fight for their ideas to finally find compromises after a long chat with Henry. Charlie’s father just made them realise that the most important thing was to be together. Alex and Charlie decided to get married in a beautiful garden outside of the town with a small attendance of their family and close friends in the summer following their engagement in the fall.  
Alex smiled at the photo of him and Charlie on their weeding day on his desk, it was when they shared their first dance as husbands and Tyler just managed to take the most beautiful picture. They were lost in the eyes of the other and the light of the dance floor made Charlie’s baby blue eyes shine like a blueish sapphire. The love and the magic of this moment still made butterflies emerge in his stomach. They had had been married for six years already. Then Charlie asked if Alex wanted to have children with him. At first, Alex wasn’t sure if he could be a good parent, with is TBI and his anxiety, could he be a good father? Would he be able to love and make kids happy? Sure, he loved to babysit for his brother and his wife. Peter had two boys, Benjamin and Samuel; they were troubles makers but loved to be with their uncles. But babysitting - it’s like for a day or a weekend and after they go back to their parents. Well, the answer came through to him, when Tyler and his wife presented their sweet little baby girl and seeing Charlie with the baby made Alex heart melt in a different way. He felt in love again like he had so many years ago in that classroom during the drill holding his husband’s hands. They both knew the process would be very long and hard. Going in the adoption process was the biggest and most important move they made and after a lot of cries and rejections, and hope, they were blessed first by a little girl. She was the ball of energy in their life, extraverted and very much like Charlie. They named her Lila in memory of Charlie’s mom. Lila was two years old when they were happily welcoming her baby brother, Dean. He was the heart of Alex, kind and more to himself  
The second picture on Alex desk was of their family in Disneyland in the summer. Charlie and him with a cheesy couple t-shirts, Lila who was now six years old with a princess crown on her golden hair and Dean with Mickey ears on his head was now four years old. The Holiday season was surrounding the atmosphere, since Charlie and Lila were finishing school for the Christmas break, they decided to go in Charlie’s family cabin for the first days before the craziness of Christmas and New Year’s. They wanted a moment alone in family. With the crazy speed of life, their day was routine most of the time. Alex had taken two weeks leave to be able to share most of the time with his family.  
A knock on his door, made Alex turn and he had the surprise of seeing his two treasures run to him before he could answer.  
“Daddy!!!” Lila screamed as she threw herself at her father in a big hug soon joined by her brother.  
“Lila, Dean, where is your papa?” Alex asked embracing them and depositing a kiss on the top of their heads.  
“I’m right here sweetheart, I finished early today since it’s was Christmas celebration at school. So, I packed everything and went to get Dean at the daycare, and we all decided to surprise you.” Charlie answered on the spot giving Alex a kiss on the cheek.  
“Well, that is the best surprise, so we are ready to go to the cabin?” Alex said starting to close his computer and take is stuff.  
“Yes, daddy, we can’t wait to go!” Dean said taking Alex hands in his little one.  
Charlie smiled at the sight of his husband taking their little boy in his arms after putting one his jacket. The teacher took his daughter’s hand and they made their way through the museum greeting and wishing happy holidays to Alex’s coworkers. They made their way to the bathroom first, since the drive to the cabin was at least two hours, maybe a little more if they hit traffic, they didn’t want to have too many emergency breaks.  
They finally made it to their USV, after buckling Lila in her booster and Dean in his car seat, Charlie took the driver’s spot and Alex started to play with his iPhone for music. When they made it to the cabin, it’s was dark outside.  
“Daddy, I’m hungry and I need to go pee!” Lila said from her booster.  
“I understand princess, come with me. Sunshine, do you need to go?” Alex said hurrying to unbuckle his children from their seat.  
“Yes daddy” the little boy said sweetly taking his father hands in his small one.  
Charlie just looked at this husband and his two sweethearts walking to the cabin and felt like he fell in love all over again, like he did on that camping trip so many years ago. Charlie knew he was lucky, that he was privileged by life. Sure, he did lose his mom when he was thirteen but he still had the most wonderful father and the Standall’s always made him so welcomed and loved and Carolyn became the second-best mother anyone could wish for; and they were the best grand-parents ever and their two kids were lucky to have them. Looking at Alex who was holding each of their kids’ hands while making his way to the door made Charlie fall in love all over again like he did so many years ago in that tiny room watching A Wonderful life. He started to unpack the car and bring the logs to the cabin. When he entered, he heard Alex starting a Mac and Cheese for dinner, easy and a kid favorite. After finishing with the package, he started the fire in their fireplace and he put Disney+ on for the kids after some arguing they decided to watch Doc McStuffins. When Lila and Dean were well seated on the floor singing with the show, Charlie made his way the kitchen. Charlie felt the same feeling of comfort and love erupting from his stomach when he was able to admire his husband. The teacher embraced his husband from behind and smiled when he felt Alex relax against him and lean on his touch. Charlie leaned to trail a line of feathered kiss to the soft and tempting skin of Alex neck. Alex closed his eyes accepting and loving the attention that Charlie was giving him.  
“Go get the kids, it’s ready.” Alex said leaving unwillingly the embrace and started to get the table ready.  
“Sure honey.” The younger man said as he got the kids ready and the table in front of their plate.  
“Thank you, daddy!! My favorite!” Lila screamed happily digging in her dish.  
“You are welcome princess. Just small bites, don’t want to choke.” Alex said kissing her head and sitting down.  
“Papa, I want toast - the one with milk” Dean said looking at Charlie.  
“Sure buddy, I will make French toast for breakfast.” Charlie said with a smile.  
They all ate comfortably; the kids explaining in the most detailed way possible all the activities and surprises they had today at school and the daycare. When they were finished, Charlie brought Dean with him to give him his bath and putting him in his favorite Paw Patrol pyjamas. Then it was Lila’s turn and the young princess returned in her Frozen pyjamas with her papa to the living room where Alex and Dean were waiting for them with the Toy Story 3 book. Dean was in love with Buzz right now. Charlie understanding what his kids wanted, took Dean his arms and Alex took Lila and he started to read. Alex looked at the scene mesmerized by the perfection that was this scene. Watching Charlie read to Lila and Dean was one of his most favorite things and if the hardship and all the drama of high school were able to give him this it’s was worth everything.  
Charlie finished the book to see both his angels fast asleep on the couch. He saw Alex amazing blues eyes on him and with a common smile they carefully took them in their arms and brought them in their beds. Charlie when to make sure the fire was securely finished as Alex took a quick shower then he did the same to join his husband in their room. They easily climbed to their bed and the proximity and the sweetness of the moment made them glue their eyes to each other and they slowly started to kiss and then Alex put his head on Charlie’s chest and easily fell asleep.  
The next morning, Alex was brought back to the living world by his sweet Dean shaking his arms. The wonderful smell of French toast was filling the floor.  
“Daddy, breakfast, I want to eat!” the little boy said excitedly.  
“I’m coming, coming.” Alex said passing a hand in his face getting up to join his family in the kitchen.  
“Good morning sweetheart, here coffee.” Charlie said giving a cup of fresh coffee to the other man.  
“Thanks, you are the best.” Alex said taking the cup gratefully, making Charlie smile.  
“Daddy, can we go hide and seek?” Lila asked her mouthful of toast.  
“First, finish your breakfast and do not talk with your mouth full. We will see after.” Alex said not really sure what he was agreeing.  
They finished the delightful breakfast Charlie had baked them. Alex went with the kids to dress them. When they were ready to go outside, Lila and Dean started to run to go to backyard. Alex and Charlie following them with fond smile. Charlie’s hand grabbed Alex’s and he intertwined their fingers.  
“Papa, you are counting!!” Lila exclaimed happily.  
Charlie smiled at his daughter and turned to face a tree and started to count loudly as he heard Alex help them found a hiding spot.  
“And thirty! Ready or not ready, I’m coming.” Charlie said with a big grin on his face.  
He started to search making big comments about he couldn’t find his child with great hiding skills. First, he heard a little laugh that was from his little princess. She was hiding next to a bush and she laughed so much when he started to tickled her. She grabbed her papa’s hand and they went to look for the other two members of their family. Smiling and laughing, they found Dean next to car.  
“Daddy, we miss daddy” Dean said taking his sister hand to find his father.  
Charlie with the two kids continued to search for their daddy. They saw a shadow behind a tree and the kids started to run and jump on Alex who was waiting for them with opened arms. He fell on his back and his kids started to tickles him laughing and kissing him. Alex embraced them hard and kissed their foreheads. Lila and Dean decided that it was now Alex’s turn to count. They did a few games of hide and seek. Then Charlie went back inside to prepare lunch, because the two littles monsters would be hungry soon.  
For the afternoon, Charlie and Alex decided to take a long walk in the woods making littles games. They were enjoying being away for even a day before the frenzies of the Holiday. Charlie and Alex were blessed to be able to come here to the cabin and be able to just be with their kids. The routine was sometimes hard but moments like this, everything was worth it.  
They came back to the cabin before dinner, Charlie started baking cookies and make hot chocolate while Alex was with the kids choosing the movie they wanted to watch together. After some tears and arguing. They compromised on Moana, a classic in the Standall-St. George’s family. Lila was always singing with Moana and Dean loved Maui and they were both trying to reinact all the moments of the movie. With the cookies and the hot chocolate on the coffee table and the joyful voices of their kids, Charlie and Alex both knew they were the luckiest men in the world. They cuddled close together on the couch embracing the other body they loved so much. Soon the movie ended and the kids were again complaining that they were hungry but even in those moments, life was good. Alex started to prepare dinner. He was making pizza and he was so happy that he could make his children happy. He almost done his task when he felt the little hand of this son on his leg. Alex got down to his high and smiled at him.  
“Are you okay sunshine?” Alex asked  
“just love you daddy” Dean said hugging his father and kiss his cheek.  
Alex felt his heart melt and hugged his son close to his heart.  
“Love you too my sweet boy” Alex said.  
“I’m hungry, want pizza.” The little boy said with excitement.  
“Go grab your papa and sister, it’s ready.” Alex said laughing.  
Dean started to run and screamed for the other two to come in the kitchen. Alex and Charlie knew they had to leave tonight because they had to be at the Standall house by Sunday night to celebrate Peter birthday. They enjoyed their dinner and the Kids went back to watch the tv.  
Charlie and Alex started to cleaned sharing inside looks, kisses and small touches. They were so lucky to be able to use those moments to make their flames burn like it did at their prom night. Alex and Charlie worked so well together and they would have a few days alone since Bill and Carolyn wanted to babysit. Sharing a last kiss, Charlie started to pack the car and Alex prepared the kids and installed them in the car.  
The cabin blurring in the back of the road, with their two littles angels asleep in their car seat, the soft music of their song Would you as a soft background and Charlie’s hand holding his own. Alex could feel the perfection of this moment. He brought their joined hands to kiss Charlie’s knuckles softly turning to his husband with serenity.  
“I’m finally okay, thank you Charlie for everything. I love you” Alex said with the most peace he ever felt.  
“I love you too! Always and forever Alex.” Charlie answered looking in the rear-view mirror at their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you want please leave a kudos or a comment. I wish you all the best and a very Happy New Years! Let's make 2021 the best!!


End file.
